We Are Broken
by tupidhead
Summary: Things like this only happen in movies and they always turn out to be a happy ending. But after spending two years in the hospital and not talking to anyone, how can he get to her without getting to close? Better summary inside. TxG. 'M' for language.
1. Chapter 1

New Story!!

Long Summary: Gabriella Montez a 17 year old girl, who had the perfect life but when she was 15 she found out her parents are getting a divorce. A few months later she walks alone and a man is following her and she gets raped. 4 months later she finds out she's pregnant with her attackers baby. she feels alot of stress from her mother telling her to get an abortion she is in alot of pressure which make her loose the baby. Two years later 17 years old and still isn't the same. she lives in the hopital and she is being treated and all who does fail but when she meets Troy Bolton can he succed or fail like the others.

Troy bolton, highschool drop out. Abandoned by his parents. Drug addict. he gets in trouble with the law and he's given a choice. who chooses to do his hours and meets people and see's that he isn't the one who's scared of the world. he meets a girl and he falls in love. but she can't talk and she's afraid of being touched can he figure out a way to get close to her without getting to close.

* * *

Gabriella Montez a normal 15 year old girl. She had the perfect life until one day she found out her parents were getting divorced. It was hard at first but later on when she got use to not living with her father but she still missed him. A few months later she was walking down the street, she just came back from shopping with her mother. But later she got a call from her friends to meet up with her somewhere so she asked her mom if she could go. She said yes. She got out of the store and walked. A while later she looked back and to see a man in all black clothes following her. She started to get scared after a while. But she thought it was nothing. She looked back again not only to see the man still there and that he was closer than last time. People were around so nothing could've happened right? _Wrong._ She looked back again and really got scared. She turned to a corner and that was a big mistake. The man was still following her but this time he speeded up. Gabriella started to run and the man too. She ran as fast as she could but in the next corner was a dead end, she looked back and to see the man standing a few feet away from her. Now she was really scared. She didn't see the man's face but she knew she was in trouble.

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital. It took a while to figure out why she was here. The memories of what happened that day came back she broke down. She felt dirty. She wouldn't even look at herself in the mirror. They ran some tests to see if she was okay. She was but no one or nothing warned about the news that was about to come up. Four months later, she still hasn't been the same. The rapist hasn't been caught and she was still scared. Her parents thought that it would be better to be home schooled. One week later she got sick like really sick. She threw up in the morning but the rest of the time she didn't it was weird. She even noticed she even got bigger but she wasn't much of an eater. Her mother took her to the hospital.

The next day she was still sick but she was even sicker when she found out about the news. 15 year old Gabriella Montez was pregnant with her rapist's baby. The doctor was sure that she was four months; she was still a virgin when that day happened. She didn't know what to do. She wanted an abortion or putting it in adoption. But whenever she wanted to go to the social service center she would freak out or break down. Even though she never haven't met her baby but she grown to love him. A month has past and she found out it was a boy. Her mother has been putting a lot of pressure on her. They have been arguing about the baby, her mother wanted her to have an abortion but Gabriella didn't. Her mother gave her lots of stress and giving her second thoughts about the baby. Until one day she passed out. She found herself in the hospital. Her mother found her bleeding, 

there was blood every where on the sheets and her blankets. Gabriella was scared for the baby. She didn't want to loose it. But spending time in the hospital was hard, the nurses and the doctors treated her badly. They gave her dirty looks and once a nurse even insulted her. She knew all the doctors and nurses wanted to say something but they didn't. When she got the news, she had found out that she lost the baby. She broke down.

Two years later. Gabriella hasn't still been the same. She hasn't said a word to anybody for the past two years. Her mother got a job in Albuquerque New Mexico.

Troy Bolton, an 17 year old boy. Troy Bolton never had the good life. His father Jack Bolton hasn't been around. His mother Jane Bolton hasn't been either. Troy Bolton hasn't seen his parents for 3 years. He's a high school drop out. He now lives in a homeless shelter. Though his parents now live in California Troy hasn't been hiding from them anymore. He has done lots of bad things when he was young. He doesn't remember how his parents look like anymore. The worst thing is he doesn't want to remember them. His parents gave up looking for him a few months later he's been missing. He knows they didn't love him. One night his father got really drunk and told him he was even a mistake. Troy didn't care; he never loved his father or his mother. One day troy was hanging around with his friends or so he thought. His friends sold drugs, they made troy join too. That night he went to a place where lots of people bought drugs or alcohol.

His friends went to a place and he tagged along. Troy didn't know where they were going he never been that part of town before. They went in a building. His friends started to spray everywhere. He just watched until one guy told him to do it too. He didn't know at first until they told him he was afraid and that he should go home. He wasn't afraid but he still knew this was wrong. He took one of the spray can and started to spray everywhere. They all ran out and one guy was building a fire. They all heard cops. They all got scared and started to run out the building. Troy ran to another door which was another mistake he made. The cops were surrounding him.

He was sent to court. Since he was still a minor, he was given a choice. Juvee or do his hours. He made his choice to do his hours.

Gabriella sat in her hospital bed. The silence was deafening, the only sound was the ticking of the clock. The door opened and her mother and the doctor came in. "Ms. Montez, how are you doing today?"

Gabriella didn't say anything; she hasn't said a word since she lost the baby. "Gabriella say something." Her mother demanded but gently. Gabriella still didn't say anything. Her mother has just come back from a business trip and Gabriella found out that she was leaving again on Friday which was two days away. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. Her mother helped her get out of bed. Gabriella sat on the wheelchair and lifted her legs to her chest. '_Thank god I'm wearing pants'_ Gabriella thought.

They walked in a hallway; Gabriella saw the walls were vandalized. Words you can not imagine were written on the walls. One wall was burnt and the whole room was too. She heard the alarm go off last night but she thought that it wasn't this bad. They wheeled her in a room where other people were in the center of the room and sat in a formed circle. She sat beside one of her friends, Taylor and her other friend Chad. Taylor is here because she is Achluophobia or Scotophobia she is afraid of darkness. Chad is here because he is Vitricophobia he's afraid of his step-father and he's Verminophobia he is afraid of germs.

Mrs. Matthews their counselor came in and she came in with another woman. She looked like she was in her 20's. "Everyone this is Sharpay Evans she will be your new cycoritris."

A/N: I don't know how to spell it.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the boys in the room.

"I'm retiring." Everyone groaned except Gabriella who stayed quiet. "I know everyone is sad but I'll still come in once in a while." Everyone cheered which made Mrs. Matthews smile. "Everyone all saw the hallway is destroyed?" everyone nodded. "The person who done this has been caught and he'll be working here as he does his hours, please welcome Troy Bolton your new janitor."

Troy came in, in his uniform. Gabriella looked up and stared at him. Troy caught her eye and they both stared at each other until Gabriella broke the eye contact. 

"Troy Bolton everyone, everyone Troy Bolton." Everyone nodded and some even glared at him. But Troy ignored the looks they gave him as his eyes were still kept on Gabriella. "Troy stay here as you'll have to learn all their names since you have to be serving them till your hours are over." He nodded and Mrs. Matthews left the room.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked. "Take a seat." He obeyed as he took a seat in the circle. He glanced at Gabriella as she looked at him and looked away. "Okay, everyone I would go one by one and you tell me your name and why you are here. Okay start by the left."

She started by the person sitting beside her. "My name is George and I'm Scotophobia." Every got a turn and it was Chad's turn.

"Hi, my name is Chad and I'm Vitricophobia and Verminophobia."

Sharpay stopped at Gabriella. "And what's your name?" Troy sat up straight as he waited for her to speak. Gabriella didn't say anything as the room got quiet.

"She doesn't talk." One girl said.

"Oh," Sharpay looked at her clipboard and looked through the paper. "You must be Gabriella Montez and you're here because your Aphenphosmphobia, Demophobia, Asthenophobia, Algophobia and Virginitiphobia." Everyone stayed quiet. Troy was shocked of how many problems she had Gabriella stayed quiet and pulled her legs tighter to her chest. Sharpay looked at her and had a sad expression on her face. "It must be hard to have so many of these fears."

Gabriella didn't say anything. Sharpay snapped out of her trance and continued with knowing the names of the other people.

The hours past as everyone went back to their rooms, Troy went in everyone's room as he cleaned. He reached Gabriella's room and to see she was sitting beside the window with her knees to her chest. Gabriella heard the door open and saw that Troy was coming in with a bucket in his hands with a cloth in the other. Gabriella got out of her seat and sat on the bed. Troy walked over to the window and started to wash them. Troy kept sneaking glances at her so did Gabriella. He looked over to her again and this time she didn't look away. He smiled and she did too. "So, you're Gabriella, right?" she nodded. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton the new janitor." She didn't say anything, moments of silence past and troy looked over to her and looked over to the door to see if no one was there. "So why don't you talk?"

She stayed quiet she looked over to him and to see that he was waiting for an answer. She shrugged. "There must be a reason, c'mon tell me I won't tell." He waited again and she said nothing. He looked over to a table with papers he took one and handed to Gabriella, she didn't take it at first as he still kept it in the air. She finally took it and he gave her a pen. She quickly wrote down on the paper when she was done she gave it to him. Before he read it Eliza Gabriella's mom came in.

"Hey, honey I bought you lunch I know the food taste bad here so I decided to buy something for you." She went to touch her arm and Gabriella almost fell over as she wanted to get away. Gabriella didn't let anyone touch her not even her mom she was scared to get hurt. Eliza looked over to the man over by the window who was looking over to them. "Who are you?"

"Troy Bolton, ma'am, the new cleaning guy." Eliza looked over to her daughter. Gabriella hasn't let anyone in her room unless it was her mom, the doctors or the nurses but they all have to be female. She didn't even let Chad in even though it was her best friend. Gabriella just met this Troy Bolton kid and she had let him in. Troy grabbed the bucket and walked out of the room. He got the note out of his pocket and opened it. It said '_I'm afraid.' _He looked back in the room. And put the note back in his pocket and went on with his job.

* * *

Tell me if it's good... should i continue? Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter!! I do not own High school Musical!! just the summary.

* * *

"Bolton!" Troy got out of his trance as he looked away from the window to see his boss coming towards him. "Bolton, stop getting distracted and get back to work." Troy nodded and started to wash the windows again. He looked back to see if his boss was gone. He stopped then threw the cloth in the bucket. He stared out the window again. Gabriella was sitting outside drawing a picture of the view. Troy continued to look as she turned her head towards him. They both stared at each other. He leaned on the window as she looked back at the view.

* * *

"C'mon Gabriella please say something." Eliza pleaded to her daughter. Gabriella didn't say anything. She pulled her legs tighter to her chest as her mother's hand went to touch Gabriella's arm. Eliza stopped as she pulled her hand back.

"Ms. Montez can we talk in private?" Eliza nodded and her and Doctor Andrews walked out of the room. Troy turned around the corner as he saw Gabriella's mother and the doctor talking. He stopped and hid behind the corner. "Ms. Montez I know it's hard that your daughter is here but if we can't get her to talk anytime soon I don't think we can keep her here anymore."

"Okay." Eliza nodded. Troy watched as the Doctor walked away. '_Can't keep her here anymore?' _Troy thought. Eliza walked back in the room a few seconds later she came back with her purse and walked away from the room. Troy watched as Gabriella's mom was out of view. He walked slowly towards the room. The blinds were open and he saw Gabriella walking towards the window. He watched her as she sat down on the chair. He opened the door slowly. Gabriella turned her head towards the noise of the door opening. Troy stopped to see Gabriella make a confused face. He held up the bucket and the cloth in his hands. The confused face on her look faded. She got out of her seat and went back to the bed. Troy walked to the window. He just remembered this was the third time he washed her windows. But he always wanted to see her. Gabriella knows this was the third time. But it seemed like she didn't care.

"So, Gabriella you still don't want to talk?" he said throwing the cloth in the bucket as he sat down on the seat. She looked at him and then looked away. "Gabriella, c'mon say something." Troy said sweetly and smiled. She couldn't resist but smile too. Troy got out of the seat and walked over to the table. He grabbed a note book that was there. He looked for a pen in his pockets. He found one. He gave the pen and the note book to Gabriella. She didn't take it at first but Troy still kept them in the air and waited till she took it. She finally took it and waited. "Tell me again why don't you talk?"

She wrote it on the piece of paper and she gave it to him. 'I don't know."

"_You don't know?_" Troy gave to note book to her. "C'mon there must be a reason."

She wrote it down again. 'There is.'

"Then what is it?"

'You'll find out…. Later.' He smiled up at her as he heard the door open. And Sharpay came in.

"Gabriella," she saw Troy and she nodded and smiled. "Troy ….Gabriella I rescheduled the meeting because I have a meeting so I was wondering if it was okay if you would come?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay I'll be back I just need to get a wheel chair."

Troy looked at her. Why does she need a wheel chair? Troy seen her around walking by herself but no one was there with her. Troy figured she liked walking alone. But he had never seen her walk when she was with people. Sharpay walked back in the room with a wheel chair. She walked up to the bed and Troy stood up. He walked towards the bed. Gabriella got out of bed when she did. Troy saw that her leg was shaking. Gabriella was about to fall when troy caught her. Sharpay gasped as she almost did and let out a sigh of relief when troy caught her. Troy was still holding her and sat her down on the wheel chair. Gabriella sat down and let go of Troy's arms. Sharpay stared at them confused. Gabriella's Bio said she never let anyone touch her. But she let Troy. Sharpay shrugged it off as she walked out of the room. Troy pushed the wheel chair and followed Sharpay.

They made it to the room. Everyone looked up to see Troy and Gabriella together. Troy stopped the wheel chair beside Gabriella's friends Chad and Taylor. "I'll talk to you later." Troy told Gabriella. She nodded. Troy left the room as everyone looked at Gabriella.

"Okay everyone let the session begin." Sharpay said getting out her clipboard.

Hours later Troy was on his break. He walked out from the front entrance. He took out a cigarette and his lighter. He heard the slid door open as a security guard came out. The guy pointed to the sign that said no smoking must be 40 feet away from building. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away from the building. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. He heard footsteps behind him. "Got a light?" said a male's voice. He looked back to see James one of the guys who use to work with.

Troy took out his lighter from his pocket and gave it to him. "Haven't seen you a while, got out for good behavior?"

"Nope," he lit the smoke and gave the lighter back to troy. "Michael bailed me out."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Troy said taking a puff.

"Yea well he lives in Detroit so I don't see him that much." Troy nodded and continued to smoke. "So why are you here?"

"Got busted for destroying the place with the guys, went to court and the judge gave me a choice. Do the hours or go back to juvee."

"_Back?_" he asked confused as he took a puff.

"Yea, been there twice for selling."

"You still on that shit."

"Trying to quit." Troy said looking towards the building. "Haven't been on it for two weeks now." James nodded and took a last puff before he flicked it away and troy did the same.

"Well I'll see you around gotta go back." Troy nodded and went back to the building. He walked to see the security guard walking towards him. The guy pointed to the hand sanitizer. Troy rolled his eyes and put some on his hands. He wiped his hands with the liquid and walked to the janitor's room. He stopped as something caught his eye. A little girl in a wheel chair looking out the window, he didn't know what to do. But why is she there and not in her room? Troy slowly walked to the girl.

"Hey, why are you here and not in your room?" Troy asked as he bent down on his knees.

"Mom and Dad are in there."

"Then why aren't you there with them."

"They're fighting."

"Oh," troy looked over to the room. He then looked back at the girl. "Hey, it's okay everyone's been through it, it's not like they're going to fight forever, right?" The girl looked at him and nodded. "Tell me why are they fighting?"

The little girl shrugged. "They've been doing this since I've been here."

"Maybe they're just worried." He walked behind her. "You want go back to see if they're okay?" She nodded and he pushed the wheel chair. He pushed the wheel chair in the room and to see the girl's parents sitting on the chairs. They all ran over to their daughter and hugged her.

"Jamie where have you been?" The kid's mother asked. "We've been worried sick."

"She's been around the hospital, I asked her what was wrong and where were her parents."

"Thank you very much." The father said.

"No problem." Troy nodded the little girl smiled at him and he winked and smiled at her, he walked out of the room. He grinned as he walked back to the janitor's room. That little girl reminded him when he was young. At least her parents love her. Troy sat down on one of the boxes and buried his face in his hands.

Hours later Troy finished work. He was walking down the halls when he heard a voice. He stopped and listened.

'_I am nothing now and it's been so long._

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope._

_This time I will be listening.'_

The voice didn't sound familiar, he hadn't heard it before. He slowly walked towards the voice. He stopped and waited but there was no sound. He waited for a while but there was nothing. He sighed and continued to walk. Gabriella walked out from the corner and watched as he walked away. "Troy." She whispered.

* * *

Review!! I need reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter!! I don't own High School Musical just the plot!!

* * *

"Bolton" Said the man in a low husky voice; he was smoking a cigar which filled up the room. "There's some 5 grams in the other room I need you to sell them by tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Matt but I can't do this anymore I'm out from the business." Matt glared at Troy and waved the man beside him. The big buff guy walked behind him and slammed Troy on the table.

"_Can't do this anymore?" _Matt said taking out a knife. Troy stayed still as Matt placed the knife on his right temple. Troy hissed as Matt gently pushed it. "Tell me, are you sure you want to quit, you know what happened to the other guy."

"Okay, Okay stop I'll do it!" he said as Matt pulled the knife away. Blood came down on the side of his face he wiped it and went to the other room. He took the bag filled with the stash.

The Next Day, Gabriella was sitting in the cafeteria it was lunch and no one was there. Today everyone went home except Gabriella and other patients who had no where to go, her mom was away and the doctors didn't trust her to go home. She heard the sound of the door opening. She looked over to the noise to see kids running to the cafeteria. She smiled to the little boy running in the back. The little boy was in crutches so he didn't run fast. She stared at the boy as he tried to catch up to the other kids. The little boy looked over to Gabriella and smiled. She smiled back and waved him over. That little boy was her friend. The boys name was Andrew; he was here because he broke his leg from a car accident. His mother was the same as Gabriella she was always gone for a business trip. So Andrew stayed at the hospital his father died in the car accident. Andrew has been in the hospital for 7 months now. "Gabriella!!"

Andrew sat on one of the chairs, he knew about Gabriella and why she couldn't talk. "Aren't you going home?" Gabriella shook her head. "Is Eliza gone?" She nodded and he nodded too. "I'll be back; I'm going to get something to eat." Gabriella nodded again. Andrew was the only boy who she wasn't afraid of. Who would be scared of a little boy? Gabriella always wanted a little brother and Andrew was the closest she got. She heard the door open again and this time she 

didn't look. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over to the person and she saw a pair of blue eyes that belong to Troy.

Gabriella noticed a bandage on his right temple. But shrugged it off and broke the eye contact. She heard tapping of crutches and foot steps. Andrew came running with his crutched he sat down on the seat he sat before. Troy began to mop the floor but still had his blue eyes on Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as Andrew made a funny face. Andrew was playing with his food and made a walrus with his fries. Gabriella giggled but it was hard to hear. Troy smiled as he saw her smile. She had a beautiful smile. Andrew liked to make people laugh and when Gabriella was down or upset he always found away to cheer her up but without touching or her talking to him. Troy leaned on the mop and watched as Gabriella smiled and Andrew was doing funny things. "Bolton!"

The male's voice was loud enough to fill the whole room. Troy got out of his trance and looked towards the voice and noticed that Andrew and Gabriella stopped. "Yes, Sir?"

"This is the fifth time today stop getting distracted and get back to work." Troy nodded and went back to mopping. He looked up at Andrew and Gabriella. Both of them were looking at him. Troy made a funny voice which made Andrew laugh and made Gabriella smile and giggled which again was hard to hear. Troy smiled and went back to mopping. Andrew looked at Gabriella which she was still looking at Troy.

"Gabriella has a crush! Gabriella has a crush!" Andrew sang loud enough for Troy to hear. Troy looked over to them, Gabriella blushed and Andrew still singing which was interrupted by a piece of bread being thrown at Andrew. "Hey!" Gabriella looked away and pretended that nothing happened.

Troy slowly walked to the room. The blinds were open and no one was there except Gabriella. Troy didn't know if he should or not? _Should I? _He asked himself. He was about to touch to knob when he heard a voice. "Troy?"

He looked towards the voice to see Sharpay. "Sharpay, what's up?"

She walked over to him and pulled him by his wrist and pulled him away from the room. "I know you and Gabriella have been talking well you've been the one ta-"

Troy cuts her off. "I get it."

She nods and continues. "Her mother Eliza said that you were the only guy that she let in her room or to get close to her and the other day when Gabriella was about to fall you caught her but her Bio said that she never let's anyone touch her and she didn't freak out when you did."

Troy was getting confused but he still nodded. "Your point is?"

"Gabriella hasn't spoken in more than two years and the doctors are trying to get her to talk everyday but they're not succeeding."

"And how am I involved in this?"

"I need you to help me get her to talk and get her to face her fears."

"So you want me to help you get Gabriella to talk?" Sharpay nodded. He though about '_This could help, I mean I don't have to sneak around just to talk to her.' _"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Review!! Tell me if it's good or not!! anything just Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter!! I do not own highschool musical just the summary.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The doctor asked uneasily and loud enough for Troy to hear. He wasn't ease dropping or anything but he could hear their conversation.

Sharpay nodded. "Yes…" The doctor nodded and walked away. "I hope." Sharpay mumbled. Troy got out of his seat and walked over to Sharpay.

"So…?"

"She said you can do it." Troy grinned and they both walked to Gabriella's room. Sharpay turned the knob and went in and Troy followed. They saw that Gabriella was all dressed in normal clothes instead of that hospital uniform. Gabriella pulled her legs tighter as they both took seats and sat beside Gabriella's bed.

"So, Gabriella how are you feeling?" She didn't say anything. "Are you happy?" she didn't say anything. "Are you sad?" again she didn't say anything. "C'mon please Gabriella, say something." Sharpay pleaded. Sharpay looked over to Troy he was playing with his fingers. She cleared her throat to get his attention. When he heard the sound he stopped and sat up straight. _If Gabriella can't talk with me here can she talk without me here?_ Sharpay asked herself. "Troy." He looked at her and she nodded towards the door. They both got out their seats and walked out Gabriella's room.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you gotten her to talk before?"

"No." He said shaking his head. She sighed; the blinds were open from Gabriella's room. Sharpay saw Gabriella looking at them; Gabriella quickly looked away as Sharpay saw.

"Can you do me a favor?" Troy looked at her and gave her a curios face.

Troy walked back in the room, alone. Gabriella looked up at him and Troy grinned nervously. He walked over to the seat he sat before slowly. Gabriella watched him as he sat down, when he looked up at her, she quickly looked away. Troy inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak when Gabriella looked at him, he completely froze. He got out of his seat and went out the door. When he walked out Sharpay came walking towards him.

"So…?"

"I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it?" He shrugged. "Just go back in there, I'll come back later."

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch." Before he said anything she left. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Troy walked back in the. He looked at Gabriella who was standing in front of the window.

"You miss going outside?" She didn't say anything. He slowly walked towards but stayed a few feet away from her. "Do you?" She looked at him and nodded. "I'll be right back." Troy ran out the room and ran to the staff room. He knew he couldn't go in but knocking wouldn't hurt. He knocked on the door and Sharpay opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Can Gabriella go out?"

"Yes, nothing in her records says she can't."

"Can I have your car keys?" Sharpay walked over to her purse and gently threw her keys at Troy. "What does your car look like?"

"A convertible GT"

He ran back to Gabriella's room when he was a few feet to her room he slowed down but before he went in something caught his eye. He walked towards the corner and grabbed the wheel chair and walked back in Gabriella's room. Gabriella saw the wheel chair and looked at him confused.

"I asked you if you missed going out, you said yes I mean you nodded into replying yes. I asked Sharpay if you can go and she said yes, so now get on and you'll see what you missed for the past two years." Gabriella confusedly smiled. Troy smiled back. Gabriella slowly got up but she was holding the chair, Troy waited for her to come. Gabriella stood there quiet. Troy got confused, he made a 'oh' face. She quietly giggled which was hard to hear. He slowly walked up to her. Gabriella stood there unease; he slowly walked up to her. Not once breaking the eye contact. He didn't know what to do but he regretted not getting the wheel chair. He forgot that she doesn't let anyone touch her but he still kept going. He stopped in front of her just three feet away from her. He took a small step towards her and he slowly held her arms. Gabriella didn't do anything but held on his arms and they both slowly walked towards the wheel chair. Troy turned her to face him. They were only a few centimeters away from their lips touching. But before anything could happen Gabriella sat on the wheel chair.

He gently pushed the wheel chair out the room, and in the hallway. All the nurses and doctors were both staring at them. Troy stopped at the front desk and Gabriella's doctor walked up to them. "Mr. Bolton, where are you taking my patient?"

"I'm taking her out, nothing said she's not allowed to go anywhere without anyone there with her." Troy took the check out list from the front desk and gave it to the doctor. "Do me a favor and sign it."

The doctor held the check out list and stood there and watched as Troy pushed the wheel chair out of the building. They made it to Sharpay's car and he opened the door. Troy walk in front of her and held out his arms. Gabriella gently grabbed his arms and Troy helped her up. He gently helped her in the car and closed the door. He pushed the wheel chair back to the building and ran back to the car. He opened the door and opened the door. He got in and started the car.

On the drive Gabriella was a little worried about where they were going. Troy drove to a local park; he stopped the car in the parking lot. He got out from the car and went to the other side. He opened the door and helped Gabriella get out. Just when he was about to let go of her, she held on him tighter. He looked at her confused but then he realized.

"Oh, shit I forgot the wheel chair." Gabriella giggled but it was loud enough for troy to hear. He looked at her surprised but amazed. He was getting to her. He gently let go of her and faced his back in front of her. "Here, jump on." Gabriella gave him a 'you got to be kidding' look. "No, I'm not kidding just get on; I promise I won't drop you."

Gabriella let out a small sigh and got on his back. Troy grabbed her legs and held them tight. It surprised Gabriella that she wasn't scared to let Troy touch her. Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder as they went to a destination away from the people. They were almost to the other side of the park and no one was around them. He lightly set her down on the ground. Gabriella looked around the park, there were hardly any people. Troy got out a note book out of his back pocket and got out a pen. He gave the pen and note book to Gabriella and she took it.

"So, Gabriella, how are you feeling today?"

She wrote something on the paper and then gave it to him. It said: _'Does everyone have to ask that question?' _

Troy laughed and smiled at her. "Okay, what happened that put you in the hospital?" Her smile faded and she placed the note book and pen on the ground. She grabbed her legs and pulled them close to her chest. Troy saw tears form her eyes. He crawled over to her. "Gabriella, don't cry please."

A tear streamed down her face and Troy wiped it quickly before it fell any further. Gabriella wiped her tears in her eyes that wanted to fall. Troy pulled her in a hug and Gabriella just froze, she didn't know if to pull away or stay in his arms. Gabriella was stuck she wanted to move but she didn't want to. But Troy made a move for her, he let go. He grabbed the note book and pen and gave it to her. She took it and waited for another question. "I'm just going to pick some random thing and you have to write it down." She nodded. "What's your favorite color?" She quietly giggled and wrote it down.

It said: '_Red.'_

"What's your dream car?"

It said: '_Porsche Carrera GT'_

"Ou… nice pick" She smiled. Troy asked her lot's of random questions. Hours past and it was almost dinner. Troy and Gabriella had a great time. "So Gabriella, what's your favorite movie?"

It said: _'Notebook.'_

"Never heard of it." Troy said and Gabriella made a shocked face. "Nope, sorry." She playfully pushed him. He laughed and she giggled. He looked at his wrist watch and then sighed. "Last question…" She looked at the paper waiting for him to say it. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Gabriella froze; she looked at him and blushed but shook her head. He smiled and leaned towards her so they were so close to eachother. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

* * *

Is it going too fast? Review if it is then i put a twist in the next chapter. Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter!! there's a little twist it won't last so there's a surprise at the end. I do not own high school musical just the summary.

* * *

"_Can I be your boyfriend?"_

It's been minutes since Troy asked her but Gabriella didn't do anything. Troy sighed. "You know what; just forget it I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Troy picked her up in a bridal style and carried her towards the car. He helped her in the car and they drove off. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Troy didn't say anything. They made it to the hospital and Troy ran inside to get a wheel chair. He walked to the car with the wheel chair. He helped Gabriella get on and wheeled her in the hospital. They went down the hallway and in Gabriella's room.

He went in front of her and held out his arms. She gently grabbed them and held on. He helped her get on the bed. Just when he was about to let go Gabriella held on tighter. "Gabriella, let go I have to get back to work." Gabriella didn't budge. "Brie, let go." He said quietly. She slowly sat down on the bed and let go. He grinned weakly and went out her room.

"_Brie._" She repeated quietly.

It's been days since Troy talked to Gabriella. Gabriella went back to her usual self since that day. Sharpay has been trying to ask Troy what happened. But he wouldn't tell her. Troy went back to cleaning and Sharpay went back to teaching Gabriella alone.

Troy walked down the hall and noticed Andrew and Gabriella. They were playing cards. He continued to walk and he tried hard not to look at her. Gabriella noticed him and tried not to look at him. Troy couldn't resist but look and so did Gabriella. They both stared at each other until Andrew broke their eye contact. "I won!"

Gabriella looked at him and stuck out her tongue at him. Andrew smiled proudly and they again started to play the game.

"Bolton!"

Troy looked behind him and to see his boss come towards him. "Yes, sir?"

"Clean up in the daycare."

"Yes, sir." Troy began to walk to the place when he saw Gabriella look at him. He looked back then turned around the corner.

Troy walked out of the daycare center when he was done cleaning. "Troy!" he heard a small voice. He looked to the direction of the voice. It was Andrew and the little girl. It was the same girl the other day. He found out later on her name is Aubrey.

"Hey Andrew, hey Aubrey what are you two up to?"

"We're going to lunch you want to come with us?"

He looked at his wrist watch. "Sure, let me just put these back." he referred to the mop and bucket. He walked to the janitor's closet and the three went to the cafeteria. Andrew and Aubrey are best friends; they've been friends since Andrew came to the hospital. Andrew was here for his broken leg and he has no where to go because of his mother gone. And Aubrey was here because she has a repetitive asthma attacks. Andrew and Aubrey were Troy's only friends at the hospital except for Sharpay. Well since that day at the park Troy doesn't know about Gabriella about being his friend.

Troy, Andrew and Aubrey got the food and sat down on the table beside the window. Andrew started to talk about the movie he watched. Troy and Aubrey were listening while they ate. They heard the door open and Troy looked to the direction.

Gabriella was wheeled in by Sharpay. Troy saw that Gabriella was in the hospital uniform he hasn't seen her in that for a long time. Gabriella noticed him looking and Troy looked away. Sharpay stopped the wheel chair on one of the tables on the other side of the room. Sharpay went to the food section and waited in line. Troy looked over to Sharpay to see that she was talking on the walky-talky. A few moments later and male nurse came in. Troy knew that Gabriella didn't like sitting on the wheel chair and that she needed help getting off. But he also knew that Gabriella didn't like being touched and even a male nurse or doctor she didn't let, she didn't let anyone touch her not even her mom. But Sharpay knew that too then why did she send in a man.

The male nurse walked towards Gabriella. "Troy?" He heard Aubrey say.

"Yea?"

"Do you like Gabriella?"

"What?" Troy asked with a laugh but It was noticeable it was fake. "What would give you that idea?"

Aubrey and Andrew gave him a 'yea right' look. "Everyone knows you like her the way you look at her and that she is not afraid to let you hold her or touch her. You're the only one who she lets." Troy grinned.

The three heard a big 'thump' and chairs falling. Troy yanked his head to the direction. He saw Gabriella on the floor with the doctor and his arms trying to get her up. Gabriella crawled backwards away from the doctor. Sharpay ran towards Gabriella and tried to get her up but Gabriella screamed and pulled her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth. Troy got out of his seat and ran towards Gabriella.

He ran towards her. He stopped and pulled her in his arms. She didn't pull away and she cried in his arms. "Brie, shh it's okay I'm here. Shh" The doctor and Sharpay stared at them confused. Andrew and Aubrey smiled at the two holding each other. Troy rocked Gabriella back and forth.

"Where is Martha I asked her to come?" Sharpay said half yelling to the male nurse.

"She's busy, she asked me to come." Sharpay walked out of the room and the nurse followed.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Aubrey asked worriedly. Gabriella just buried her face in Troy's chest.

"I think you should bring her back to her room." Andrew implied. Troy grabbed Gabriella's leg and carried her back to her room bridal style. The younger kids stayed in the cafeteria and finished their lunch. The kids knew they weren't going to be allowed in her room. Only workers were allowed.

Troy made it to the room and walked over to her bed. He gently placed her on the bed and she pulled her legs to her chest and she was in a fetal position. He sat beside her bed and had his legs on the lever under the bed. Troy looked at Gabriella who had tears streaming down her face. Gabriella sat up and took his hand. She laced her hand with his and he looked at her confused. She let go of his hand for a few seconds just to get the note book and pen. She wrote something and then gave it to him.

It said: _'Can I be your girlfriend?'_

He smiled and looked at her. Gabriella leaned it and kissed his cheek. Then Troy cupped her face and softly kissed her lips.

* * *

Isn't that cute? is it good? is it great? tell me! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter!! this one is kind of long but i'll make sure the other one is longer!! I do not own highschool musical just the summary!!

* * *

Troy walked down the hall with the mop, it'd been torture today. Today seemed so long it wasn't even lunch time. Troy stopped every few steps and mopped the floor. This was the second time he had clean the floor today. Today it's raining outside so the front entrance is wet and muddy. And today is the second week Troy and Gabriella have been together.

Troy has helped Sharpay teach Gabriella. But speaking is still not working. But Matt troy's other boss still wants him to sell. And tonight he has to go back. Troy wants to quit the business but what happened to the other guy keeps stopping him. When the other guy quit he has been murdered but only Troy and the other guys know that Matt's men killed him. But Troy's still keeping Gabriella a secret from Matt. He's afraid he would hurt her. He knows what matt is capable of. But only three people know about Troy and Gabriella, Andrew, Aubrey and Sharpay. Troy had made them promise not to tell. It was against the rules of the hospital not to mingle with the clients.

The sliding door opened and Troy looked up to see a man with some muddy shoes. Troy groaned and waited for the man to walk by. The man did and Troy walked over to the mess he made. Troy wasn't getting use to the cleaning. He's been lazy and he wasn't the type who cleans. But being forced and getting paid wasn't going to stop him.

Gabriella on the other hand she has been getting close to Troy and to Sharpay. But she was still afraid to let Sharpay touch her and any other people. Gabriella went back to getting home schooled. Her mother had someone come over and teach her. Gabriella had missed two years of school and by her sickness and fears that wasn't going to stop her by learning. Gabriella wasn't like other kids. She loved to learn her favorite subject was math. Her mother calls her 'the brain'. But Gabriella doesn't mind.

Gabriella hasn't seen Troy for two days now. Gabriella was busy with the meetings and her tutoring and Troy has been busy with work.

Troy was on his break now. Troy grabbed a wheel chair and walked to Gabriella's room. She heard the door open. She turned her head and saw Troy coming in. She smiled and he returned it. He walked towards her; he checked the window to see 

if no one was coming. He kissed her lips and smiled as he pulled away. "So, did you miss me?"

She nodded and gave him another kiss which turned into a make out session. They heard the door open. They quickly pulled away and looked at the direction the sound came. Sharpay was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. She was shaking her head. "You two better keep it down low. What if someone came in and saw you. Troy you could get fired if they catch you and Gabriella."

"Yes, I know I'm sorry mum." He said jokily which made Sharpay glare at him.

"It's lunch time so that means it's time to eat and to get your asses in the cafeteria." Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled quietly which was hard for Sharpay to hear. Sharpay left.

Troy got up and walked over to the wheel chair. Gabriella waited for him to come. Troy just stood there and Gabriella looked at him strangely. "C'mon Gabriella I know you can do this just take a few steps and come towards me."

Gabriella gave him a 'yea right' look. "Nope, I'm not kidding."

Gabriella just stayed in her seat looking him. Troy waved her to come. Gabriella sighed and weakly stood up. Troy took a few steps towards her. They were only a few feet away from each other. Gabriella took a small step which made her leg wobbly. Troy was ready to catch when Gabriella grabbed hold of the chair. She took another step and her leg was still shaking. She was about to take another step when her legs gave up. Troy caught her. "I think we still have to work on that part."

She gave him a 'ya think' look.

Troy wheeled her in the cafeteria room. Some people were there. Troy looked around and he saw Andrew and Aubrey waving at them. Troy wheeled her over to them. Troy got the food and they were having tofu. Troy placed the tray in front of Gabriella and she made a disgusted look. "I know what you mean."

The two kids laughed. "There's some fruit over at the table." Aubrey said pointing to the table beside the window. Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded.

Later, the day was finally finished. Troy was ready to go. But he went to Gabriella's room before he left. Troy was walking down the street. It was dark so no one was around. He didn't own a car so he had to walk. He got kicked out of the homeless shelter for starting a fight with one of the guys and the owner found the drugs too. So now he had no where to go. He could have stayed at the hospital with Gabriella but she needed her rest all they would do is just make-out all night.

Troy heard the trees rustle and he heard foot steps. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall. He recognized the guy. "Charlie what the fuck man!"

"Troy, sorry man didn't recognize you. What the fuck are you doing here at this part of the town aren't you suppose to been at the smiths?"

The smiths. That's what most people called the dangerous part of town. They called it The Smiths because everything there was owned by Matthew Smiths, also known as Matt. "Nah man, trying to find someplace to stay."

"What'd you do get kicked out of your place again for starting a fight?"

"Yea, they found the stash too."

"What'd he do to it?"

"Threw it out. Now I have to figure out what to say to Matt." Charlie's phone started to ring.

He got it out and looked at the caller ID. "You better figure it out quick 'cause Matt's calling." He answered the phone. "Hello? ….Hey Matt, what's up …..Troy? ….no I don-- yea he's right here."

Charlie gave his phone to Troy. "Hey Matt ….now? ….okay, I'm on my way." He hanged up and gave the phone back to Charlie.

"Another sell?"

"Yep but got nothing, it's all gone."

"Hey I have some at my place you can use that."

"Sure?" Charlie nodded.

After getting the stash at Charlie's place Troy went to the destination. He waited for the person to come. It was moments till the car came around the corner. Troy walked over to the car and handed the stash to the person. The guy looked familiar. Troy held his hand and waited for the money. The guy looked like he was getting his wallet instead he pulled out his gun and pulled out his badge. "You're under arrest; for selling illegal drugs. Put your hands up in the air anything you say will be used against in court."

Troy backed away and put his hands in the air. _'Court …..again!'_

Troy was put in the cellar. It was hours before someone came to get him. He was bailed out but he didn't know who. He was surprised that they would let him out. They took off the hand cuffs. Troy walked through the offices' and at the front desk. He saw his …..father. Troy continued to walk and he walked past his father. His dad grabbed him by the arm. He dragged his son to the car. They were almost there when Troy pulled out his grasp. "Troy get in the god damn car!" his father half yelled.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" He began to walk the other way.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, get back here or I'll send you back in that building." Troy stopped. He knew his crime would be on the news tomorrow, might as well find a place to hide until work tomorrow. Troy walked back to the car and got inside.

The ride was quiet. They drove to a near by hotel. Troy found out that his father was here because of a business trip. He didn't know why his father would bail him out. His father didn't love him why would he do it then. They parked in the parking lot. They got a room. They both walked down the hallway and went in the 

room. Troy walked in the room and sat on one of the beds. It wasn't a nice room it wasn't clean either. His father was rich but it was the only hotel in Albuquerque. Troy looked around the room and his father was going in the washroom. Troy walked over to the balcony window. He quietly opened the slide door. He looked down over the balcony. It wasn't a high jump but it wasn't low either. Troy held on the bars. There was a dumpster beside. He got his foot over the bars and held on the bar with his hands. He was about to jump off when something grabbed him by the shoulders.

He was dragged back in the room. "Where the fuck are you going?!" His father yelled at him.

"Away from you!" He shot back. He walked right past him and headed for the door. His father stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and throwing him on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, your staying here and going back home whether you like it or not!"

"I told you before I'm not going anywhere with you!" He got up.

"I bailed you out of jail and I'm your father so you're going to do what I tell you!"

"Well you should have just let me rote in jail for all I care!" He defended. Out of nowhere a punch came right at him.

"I'm telling you once you're coming with me and nothing you say or do will stop me from getting you in that car and back home!!"

Troy's cheek was getting red from the punch. "HOME?!" Troy asked furiously. "My home is right here dad, where you abandoned me, this is my home this is where I'm going to stay, I'm not going anywhere with you!!"

With that Troy walked out of the room but then he was pulled back in. Troy's father punched him again he went to swing another punch but Troy blocked it. Troy rapidly hit his father's stomach. Troy's father grabbed his fist and twisted it. Troy yelled out in pain. Troy got his fist out and went to hit him. His father dodge 

which made Troy hit the mirror. His father ran towards him. Troy grabbed the chair and hit his father. Troy's father fell down on the ground, unconscious. He ran out the room. He ran behind the building. He took off his shirt and tore the sleeve. He wrapped it around his fist to make it stop bleeding.

Where can he go now? Wow... this is going to be a long night!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter!! I think you'll find this chapter cute for the couple i don't know but i thought i was cute. I do not own high school musical just the summary!

* * *

He had no money and no where to go. He was walking down the street he passed the hospital 4 times already. He kept asking himself if he should go in. But Gabriella's has been really tired the past week and Troy doesn't want to disturb her. His hand hasn't stopped bleeding and his shirt was getting wet by the blood.

He walked in the corner store and as soon as he went in the store clerk came out the back. He walked down the aisle. He looked at the food, he was hungry all he had today, was an apple and that's it. Well except for the gum that doesn't count as food. He noticed the store clerk watching him and he looked up and saw the security camera. It went side ways. When a customer went up the cashier the store looked away. Troy looked up at the camera it was pointing the other way.

He opened the slide door and put the pop in his pocket and grabbed the chips. He looked over to the cashier the guy was still looking at the customer. He quietly got out of the aisle until he bumped into some cart of candy. Troy looked down and then at the store clerk he started to run. "Hey, Hey you come back here!!" the man yelled out at him. Troy kept on running and the man chased after to him. Troy was faster then the guy when he was far away the store clerk gave up.

He stopped after a few blocks. He was trying to catch his breath and he swallowed hard. He looked at his watch it's two AM in the morning. "Some breakfast." He mumbled to himself. He looked down at his hand. It stopped bleeding.

He looked at the junk food he got and groaned. He walked back the street and in the corner store. The store clerk wasn't there. He put the food on the counter. He saw a piece of paper and a pen.

After a moment later the store clerk came in and Troy was already gone. He went to the cashier and saw the note and the junk food Troy brought back. The note said:

'_I'm sorry I took these without buying them, _

_I'll think of something to repay you with._

_But all I can do right now is, give them back. _

–_Troy'_

He was only down the street from the hospital. He began to take small steps to the hospital. The next thing he knew he was just outside from Gabi's room. He had the keys from the back door from the back entrance so he didn't break in. He quietly opened the door and to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the side of her bed. He looked down and her and grinned. He noticed the note book under her pillow. He carefully took it out. He opened it and went through the pages. They were all the words from the past week, when he went to the last page. It surprised him.

It said: _'Troy Bolton (Heart)'_

All of a sudden it was snatched out of his hand. He looked down to see Gabriella awake and the note book in her hand. She sat up and smiled at him. He returned it weakly. She rested her palm on his cheek. She made a curious and worried face. "It's nothing." He told her. She still had the expression on her face. He looked up at her. "I've done something wrong tonight but I don't know if you want to hear it." He explained.

She noticed a red stain on his white polo shirt. She sat up straight and touched his side. "There's nothing there it's just my hand was bleeding." He told quietly. Then she noticed the bruise on his left cheek. She made a questioned look. He sighed and turned his face to make the bruise more clearly for her to see. She gently touched his cheek, he hissed slightly at the pain.

Gabriella slightly tugged on his jacket. He looked up at her and took it off. There weren't any bruises except the one on his cheek. Gabriella leaned in and kissed his bare shoulder. He caressed her shoulder. She took his hand where it was bleeding before. She gently took of the piece of torn clothing. She ran her fingers on the blood then kissed his knuckles. She looked up at him; he let out a small laugh. There was a bit of blood on her lips. He wiped it off with his thumb then kissed her lips.

Moments of silence past, Gabriella sat there and stared at her boyfriend. Troy was just sitting there with his blue eyes staring at the floor. She caressed her fingers tips on his bare shoulder and down to his arm. Gabriella mouthed his name but he didn't notice. She mouthed his name which made a slight noise. He didn't hear 

it. She tried again and this time it was kind of louder than last time. He looked up at her surprised. "Say that again?" He asked her.

"Tr- Tro- Troy."

"Brie!" He cupped her face and crashed his lips with hers. He placed his forehead on hers. "Brie, you spoke." He smiled. "Say something else."

"Tro- Troy, I lo- lov- I love y- you."

He looked down. "You can't love me." She looked at him confused. "I'm no good for you; you don't want to deal with a guy like me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"_Hurt?" _she repeated. "Troy I- I do- don- I don't car- care if yo- you don- done so- some- something ba- bad I lov- I love yo- you."

She touched his cheek and kissed softly kissed his lips. "I love you, too." She smiled then yawned. Troy looked up at the clock it was almost three. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave when Gabriella grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her. "Stay." She said above a whisper. He put his jacket back on the chair beside the bed. Gabriella scooted beside the edge to make more room for him. He lied down on his side. She buried her face in his chest. He held her tight and she felt his strong arms around her waist. His lips almost touching her bare, shoulder only gazing. Her tank top against his polo shirt and her small shorts against his ripped dirty jeans. He made small invisible patterns on her side, he touched her sensitive spot and she giggled. He smiled and they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Cute?! Adorable?! Awesome?! Boring?! suckish?! Tell me!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter!! it's kind of long but i tried my best hope you like it! I do not own high school musical just the summary!

* * *

They next day, Gabriella woke up. She felt cold she turned on her side and to see Troy wasn't by her side. She looked up at the clock on the wall it was two in the afternoon. She got out of bed and held on the bars. She doesn't know how her legs became so weak, she did walk before but now she has to use the wheel chair. She held on the bars and walked over to the wheel chair.

With Troy, he walked down the street. He has his hood on and his hair blocking his face. He didn't want anyone to notice him. He was near the hospital, he walked down the sidewalk. The sliding door opened and he walked in. He noticed the news was on and his face was there.

"Breaking news seven-teen year old Troy Bolton, was arrested last night for selling illegal drugs but unfortunately he was bailed out by his father, with the interview with his father apparently Troy had beaten his father and left him unconscious in the hotel room, more news after the break." The female news reporter reported. Troy pulled his hood over his head and walked down the hall way. He was about to open the door when he felt an arm grab him by the shoulder. Troy turned to face the man it was his boss.

"Troy, I saw the news is it true?"

"It's on the news then it has to be true."

His boss sighed. "The court told me that you have to work here till you finish your hours, your lucky I'm not letting you go." He walked away.

He turned the door knob and grabbed the mop and bucket.

With Gabriella, she sat in the lobby and she saw the news. _'So this is what he didn't want to tell me last night?' _she asked herself. Sharpay walked in and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella you're finally awake." Gabriella smiled weakly. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sharpay concerned. Gabriella pointed to the TV. Sharpay nodded and realized what she was trying to show her. "Everyone makes mistakes, Gabriella." Gabriella nodded. Sharpay went behind her and pushed the wheel chair. She pushed her in the hallway and they noticed Troy washing the floors. 

Sharpay looked at her and she shook her head 'no'. Sharpay nodded and pushed her away from Troy. Troy noticed her, she was looking back he smiled weakly but she shook her head. Troy's smiled faded and he sighed and dropped the mop in the bucket. He went in the janitor's closet. He sat on one of the boxes and buried his face in his hands.

"FUCK!!" He yelled out. He began to throw one of the mops hanging on the wall and then he threw bucket of paint. He was making so much noise that everyone stopped and listened as Troy threw everything in the closet. He stopped and he looked at the mess he made. He punched the wall which made a small dent.

Hours had past and Gabriella was sitting in her room. Her legs to her chest and her head rested on her knees. She hasn't spoken a word today; nothing was needed to say today. She stayed in her room mostly all day he hasn't seen Troy since that time in the hallway. Tears were in her eyes but they weren't falling, they just stayed there. She grabbed the remote on the nightstand and turned on the news.

Troy's face was there and they were still talking about him. A man that looked almost like Troy was being interviewed. _'That must be his father.' _She told herself.

"Troy is a bright kid and I can't imagine he would do such things. I started to yell at him last night but only to tell him why he would do this and to never do it again. I love my son and I want the best for him and I hope the cops bring him back so I could take him home."

"I guess I'm on the news, that's not good." Gabriella heard a voice that came from the door. Gabriella recognized the voice; she turned the TV off and pulled the sheets over her head. "Gabriella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She didn't say anything. She heard his footsteps walk towards her. He slightly tugged the sheet away from her face. "Gabriella?" He looked down at her; she had tears going down her cheek. She turned on her side and pulled the sheet back. She heard him sigh and she sat up.

"I don't like Gabriella."

"Okay, what do you want me to call you then?"

"Brie."

"Okay, _Brie_." He smiled but she didn't return it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Troy?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I don't know." He told her and he shrugged.

"Troy, I want you to trust me I don't want you to keep secrets from me." He nodded and kissed her cheek. He lied down beside her and she scooted over. He grinned at her.

"You're not stuttering anymore." He embraced her; she weakly smiled in his chest. She noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"You didn't change."

"I don't have any clothes."

She scrunched her forehead she kissed his crooked neck and ran her fingers on his chest. "Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Can you tell me who you really are?"

"Sure." He rubbed her back up and down. "When I was fifteen I ran away from home, because I felt unwanted at my house my parents told me they didn't love me and that I was a mistake." She listened as she played with his hands. "I got involved with drugs and I've made mistakes that I would like to change but I know I can't. I stopped taking the drugs but I'm involved in this business, my boss his name is Matt, he wants me to sell the drugs, I got caught last night and went to jail for a few hours. My dad bailed me out; he brought me to the hotel. He told me he was taking me to California where my mum is but I didn't want to go, because I know they aren't going to care I'm back."

"But I saw your dad on the news and he said…"

"He says a lot of things he doesn't mean." He said cutting her off. She nodded.

"Is that all?"

"I guess." He buried his face in her neck. "What about you tell me why you're here." He mumbled in her neck she sighed.

"Three years ago I just turned fifteen, my parents have been fighting and they told me they were getting a divorce. I was fine at first but I knew I was going to miss my dad since he moved to Boston. I went shopping with my mom one day my friends called me and asked me to hang out with them. I asked my mum and she said okay. I was walking down the street and I looked back and this man he was all in black and he looked like he was following me. I thought it was nothing at first but after a while later I looked back again and to see he was still in the back of me but this time he was closer." She sighed and played with his hair. He saw the tears form in her eyes but she still continued. "I started to run and I turned to the corner and I ran but I stopped at a dead end. The man was behind me and he ….he hurt me. He touched me places that I didn't like, he took off my pants and he hurt me." She sniffed and wiped her tears. "I found out a few months later I was…"

"You were what?"

"Pregnant." She whispered. "My mum told me to get an abortion or put it in adoption; even though I never met my baby I still loved him. I want to do all these things with him, I wanted to teach him I wanted to hear his laugh, and I wanted to see his smile. But I- I lost him. I lost him when I was just five months pregnant." Her hair fell down on her face and he pushed them behind her ear. "Ever since I lost him, I never blamed my mum even though she put a lot of second thoughts and pressure towards me. But I never told her I don't hate her for what she did but she never said she was sorry about it too."

"Wow, and I thought my life was fucked up." she giggled and playfully hit his shoulder and pretended to be sad. "Aw, I'm sorry brie." He kissed her nose. She giggled and heard the door open.

"Gabriella?" she stopped and looked over Troy's shoulder.

"Mum." Her mother froze and stared at her daughter and a man in her bed. Gabriella sat up and Troy got out of the bed. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Nice? Awesome? Boring? it suck? Please Tell me!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter!! it's not that long but it's really good, i think i don't know you been the judge of that! i do not own high school musical just the summary.

* * *

Gabriella stared at her mother. Eliza held her purse in her hands and it slipped out from her fingers and fell on the floor. She stared back at her daughter; she walked towards her and flew her arms around her daughter. Gabriella was shocked at first but then again she felt safe in her arms.

She missed her mother's touch, how warm, gentle and caring hugs her mother use to give her when she was young, before anything had happened in the past two years. Two years later she's different Gabriella wasn't the same girl she use to be when she was 15. Now she's a lonely, secretive, 17 year old young adult. Over the past two years Gabriella hasn't said a word since she met Troy and she hasn't let anyone touch her except for Troy. Gabriella wasn't afraid of her mother anymore maybe she would get use to the others.

Troy watched the two ladies hugging one in another. Sharpay came in and noticed Eliza hugging Gabriella. She smiled and watched the two. Moments had past and Gabriella was back in her bed. Eliza went out of the room and was talking to the Sharpay and Gabriella's doctor.

Troy was still in Gabriella's room and they were talking about what happened on the news but Troy was getting annoyed. He was surprised Gabriella's mom didn't recognize him; he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. "Can we talk about something else?" Troy asked. Gabriella sighed, she fell on her back on the bed and Troy lied down beside her. She turned on her side and they were face to face.

"Troy?"

"Yes?" She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"Nothing never mind." She mumbled in his chest. Troy played with her hair and rubbed her back up and down. It was moments after until Gabriella said something. "Troy?"

"Mmhmm?" He asked.

"Are you- are you still on …drugs?" Troy stopped playing with her hair and looked at her. He sat up and faced the other way. She sat up and looked at her boyfriend. Troy just stayed quiet and Gabriella waited for an answer. "Are you?"

"Yes." He said above a whisper and with a low shaky/husky voice. Gabriella moved to the other side of the bed, her feet dangling over the bed. She grabbed his hand. She laced her hand with his. "But I'm trying really hard to quit." he told her.

"What type of drugs are you on?"

"Coke, Pot, Heroin and Crystal Meth."

"What's the most you can't stop using?"

"Crystal Meth."

"What does it do to you?"

"It speeds up the body's functioning by increasing the heart rate and pulse, increasing wakefulness, and intensifying concentration and thought processes. It elevates the mood and provides a high or a feeling of euphoria. It stimulates the part of the brain that is responsible for pleasure and reward, fine motor control, sex drive, and increased energy levels. It can also cause increased irritability, restlessness, insomnia, anxiety, and panic." He sighed and looked up and her. "Had an overdose a year ago almost died."

"Can't you stop?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" She slightly whined and she straddlef him, her legs between his legs. She was in a sitting position, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"I'm addicted, Brie, I can't stop, I tried stopping before but it gets to me."

"Can't you get help?"

"Even if I went to rehab I don't have the money to pay."

"I'll ask my mom."

"No, I can't let you do that I don't want your money."

"Troy, just let me help you, I want to help you get through this."

"I know you do, but it's just hard," She got off of him and he stood up, he walked a few steps away from her then he turned around. "You don't know how it feels to want it everyday. I feel so weak every time I see it, it gets to me and I need it. It's like air and I need it to breath." She walked up to him and pulled him in a hug. "Isn't it ironic and ghastly to be afraid to live and to die?"

"No."

It's been a week, Troy hasn't been at work. Gabriella has been worried. Eliza has been spending more time at the hospital then at home. Troy's been using again, after what Gabriella told him to stop he couldn't. He knows this drug is taking over his life, this was worse than all the other drugs he did. Pot and coke were fun. But Troy hasn't touched them for a long time. He got help from his friend to stop coke and Pot was easy for him to quit. But the bong and the parachute were still in his room. Oh yea forgot to mention he got his place back. The coke was drained down the toilet and he hasn't asked any of his friends for some. Heroin was getting better he's getting help but Meth it's hard.

* * *

A/N: Some of you might not know about drugs but I do, I suffered with Coke and Pot. But coke was hard for me to quit except for Pot it was easy. But I still have my parachute in my room and I have two grams but they're all dry. But I never touched Heroin and Meth, I never won't too! Wanna know why I know what Meth does? ……I READ!! lol back to the story.

* * *

Troy was sitting in his room; he held the spoon in his hand and the lighter in his other hand. The meth finished he placed the lighter on the table and grabbed the needle. He put the needle in between his lips he used a tourniquet and he slapped his arm to make the veins pump. He wiped an alcohol-pad on the spot. He put it directly on the vein; he pushed the top of the needle and loosened the tourniquet. It didn't sting or burn so it worked.

Moments later, he stared into space, he closed his eyes and the first thing that came up in his mind was Gabriella. He got out of the couch and walked in the washroom. He walked over to the sink, he leaned over and spit. Blood came out he looked up; he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale and wan. "I'm sorry, Brie." His eyes fell back and he fell down on the ground.

_

* * *

_

Gabriella was in bed, she felt someone beside her. She thought it was Troy. She smiled and went closer to the body. She felt someone kissing her neck, then a hand rubbing her side up and down. Then she felt the hand go under her shirt. She pushed it away but it went back. She pushed it away again but it went back again. "Troy, stop!" The hand went behind her back and went for her bra. "Troy!" She opened her eyes and to see it wasn't him.

"_Hey, Gabriella missed me?" She recognized the voice, it was the man her raped her. The man straddled her and held her wrists. _

"_Get off of me!!" she screamed, she was terrified. Tears began to run down her face. "Troy!! Troy!!" she cried out._

"_Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now!"He snarled. _

"_Help me!! Troy!!"_

"Gabriella, wake up!!" Gabriella's shot up and she began to scream.

"Help me!!" She cried out. "He's here stop him!!"

"Who?"

"He's here!! Get him away from me!!"

"Gabriella who?!" her mother yelled out for an answer. Gabriella's doctor and nurses came running in and the nurse held her by the wrist and the other nurse held her legs. The doctor got out the needle for her to calm down and to make her sleep.

"Troy, help me!!" She cried out. "Get him away from me!!" The doctor plunged the needle in her crooked arm and she started not to struggle in the nurse's grasp. Gabriella's eyes became heavy and her head fell back on the pillow and she fell asleep.

"What happened?" Eliza asked worried and terrified of her daughter's action.

"Her panic attacks may have came back."

Minutes later, the ambulance crew came rushing in the hospital. Doctors and nurses came running towards the person who was being wheeled in. Eliza walked out of her daughter's room and watched as the people ran past her. She saw the person's face, her hand covered her mouth and she looked back at her daughter.

It was Troy.

* * *

Awesome? Boring? too dramatic? tell me!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	10. Chapter 10

This one is very long! but i think it's good. i was writing it after i finished with the last one. i just couldn't stop writing cause i was really bored out of my mind! Well i do not own any high school musical just the summary

* * *

Troy was lying in a hospital bed when he woke up. He looked around; he had an IV in his arm. His head was hurting and he felt an urge to run to the washroom and throw his fucking brains out. But he was too weak to even move. But then he noticed a small figure beside him. It was a girl, she had long curly black hair and her hand was in holding his hand. "Brie?"

Gabriella yawned at rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She looked up at where the voice was calling her. She immediately got out of her seat and hugged troy. "Oh, thank god!" He hugged back and she began to cry in his arms.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm okay now." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Troy, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She shifted her body and lied down beside him. Gabriella was still crying in his arms and Troy held her in his arms. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

The Next Day, troy was still in the hospital. They ran some tests to see if he was going to be okay, he is but they told him to stay here another night. But tonight troy couldn't he has to leave; Matt wants him to come back if he doesn't go he's going to get in big trouble. The doctor had told him that he was lucky to even survive. Troy was getting sicker and sicker with every dose of Meth. Troy might die if he uses more. Gabriella stayed by his side all the time. But what happened with Gabriella last night her doctor still trying to figure out.

Gabriella was sitting beside Troy as he was sleeping. Troy felt someone beside; he opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Gabriella. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you in your room?"

"I don't want to leave you like this."

Troy grinned. "Thanks, but you should get some sleep."

"But-"

"Brie."

"Okay fine." She kissed him and left the room. Troy closed his eyes and went back to sleep. It felt like it was only minutes before he woke up.

He woke up five hours later the last time he woke. Gabriella sat in her room and waited for her mom to come back from home. This was the first time her mother hasn't been at the hospital for the first time since she came back. Gabriella was still worried about Troy but the doctor said he was going to be okay. At least that's half of her worries. The other half she has been worried about his addiction. But the rest was okay, Troy was fine they were fine.

At least for now.

Minutes later, Eliza walked in from the front entrance. Her daughter had told her about Troy, she was happy for her since she was her first boyfriend. But she didn't expect the news that came from one of the nurse's mouth. Eliza walked down past the front desk, she was about to turn around the corner when she heard a voice call her. "Ms. Montez?"

She looked back to see Martha, Gabriella's nurse she just came back from her break she went to New York to see her son in college. "Hey Martha, when did you come back?"

"Sunday night, Came back to work today." Eliza nodded. "Did you hear about that Troy Bolton kid?"

"Troy, the kid who works here?" Martha nodded. "What about him?"

"I heard one of my kids talk about him and he was arrested for selling drugs and got out by his father then he left his father unconscious in a hotel after beating him."

"Really?" she nodded. "Well, I talk to you later I have to go see Gabriella." Martha nodded and went back in the room. Eliza turned to the corner and walked in Gabriella's room. "Hey, sweetheart I bought you new clothes."

"Really?" She got out of bed and held on the bars, she walked over to the table where her mother put the bags. She looked in the bags and something caught her eye. It was a necklace, it was a cross nothing fancy it was just a simple cross. "Ou.. I like this."

"Oh, that I just bought because it was on sale."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure." Gabriella walked over to washroom, her legs were getting better but she sometimes needed help. She looked in the mirror and put up her hair. She put the necklace on and it looked nice on her. She smiled to herself and walked back in the room. She walked in to see her mother sitting on the chair with her hands cupped together. Her mother had a fake smiled on and Gabriella just sat down on her bed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Never better." She still had that same smile on her face, which was starting to freak her out. When she used that smile it was because something was wrong or something was getting her angry or annoyed.

"Are you sure 'cause you have that smile on your face?"

"I'm okay." Gabriella looked at her strangely and Eliza's fake smile dropped. "Okay, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I know about Troy and what he done last weekend." Gabriella sighed and got quiet. "I know you love him but what he'd done to his father and what he has been doing, I can't let you see him anymore."

"What, mom?!"

"I'm sorry, honey but I'm not sure if he's good enough for you."

"No he's not good enough for _you._ Nothing is good enough for you!" She yelled at her, Eliza was shocked at her daughter's outburst. "You can't just tell me who I should see and who I shouldn't!"

"Gabriella I am your mother and I'm telling you not to see him anymore."

"I don't care if you're my mother, you can't just do this to me!" Gabriella was getting angry of what her mom is telling her. Her mom can't just tell her what to do. One more year and Gabriella is a young adult and she doesn't have to take orders from anyone. But now she has to but she loves Troy and she's not going to leave after what he's been through, she loved him before she found out about his addictions.

Sharpay came in. "What's wrong I heard yelling?"Gabriella got out of bed and ran towards Sharpay; Gabriella threw her arms around her and cried. Sharpay hugged her back and looked at her Eliza. "Gabriella, what wrong?"

"She won't let me see Troy anymore because of what he did last week."

"I just want the best for her; she can't just be with a criminal!" Her mother said raising her voice. "Gabriella Montez this will be the last time I'm telling you, you will not see that boy again, you hear me?!"

Gabriella ran out of the room. Her legs began to hurt and the movement. She ran down the hall, patients, nurses and doctors moved out of the way and watched her as she ran by. Gabriella's tears ran down her cheek of the pain in her legs and the pain in her chest. Her legs were giving up as she fell down on the ground. She fell on her knees and hands. Her hands gave up as she fell flat on the floor. Her mother and Sharpay came running towards her. Eliza went to hold her when Gabriella pulled away. Gabriella moved towards Sharpay and hugged her, she cried in her arms as Sharpay hugged her back.

"Gabriella?"

"I never want to see you again, get away from me and don't come back!" She yelled.

Troy grabbed his sweater and turned the knob. He heard yelling and it was Gabriella. Gabriella was sent back to her room and Troy got dressed as she walked back with Sharpay helping her. Troy walked down the hall, no one was around. He put on his hood and his hair blocking his face. Troy walked down the hall and his head was hurting with the pills they gave him. He looked down at the floor when people walked by.

Eliza was sitting on a chair outside of Gabriella's room. She noticed a man with a hood on walking towards the room. She stood up and he looked up and took off his hood. It was Troy. "Ms. Montez is Gabriella in there?"

"Yes she is," Troy went to grab the door knob but Eliza blocked his way. "But she said she doesn't want to see you anymore, because of what happened last week."

He sighed; the blinds were closed so he didn't see her. "She told you?"

"Yes, and she told me that she would rather see another man who's not a drug addict and not a criminal."

"Can I just see her?"

"No, I'm sorry Troy but it's over between you two and she already found someone else I introduced them yesterday." He felt like thousands of bricks fell on him. He nodded; he turned around and walked away. Eliza just watched him as he walked out of the building. Gabriella opened the door as soon as Troy walked out. Her mother looked back.

"Was that Troy?"

"No, it was one of the nurses." She looked at her mother and she had that smile on her face. Gabriella knew she was lying but then again it sounded like she was telling the truth. She closed the door and walked back in the room.

Gabriella's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since I've seen Troy. The doctor said he left. I asked Andrew if he seen him but he hasn't. Mom is taking me home today, she said she was going to stay here till I got better. But I am better, better than two months ago, before I met Troy. Oh, Troy why are you torturing me, I need you here in the time of need. Even though I said I never wanted to see my mom again, instead I see every minute for the past fourteen days. She's been really annoying me, I love her but I need space.

I finished packing my stuff, some of my clothes I'm leaving here. It's not like I'm staying back on my home. _Home_, I never saw my home for a long time. I can't wait actually. Hmm… I wonder what Troy is doing. AHH! I can't take this I want to see Troy I need to see him. I haven't been away from him this long.

The door opened and my mom came in. She walked over to me and took my bag that I finished packing. I grabbed my I-pod under my pillow. I followed her out. I was starting to get better and better with walking, my legs weren't weak anymore. But I got tired if I was over doing it. _Over doing it _I don't know why I said that. I actually missed taking walks I would just sit on the wheel chair and the nurse or Troy would just push me around the building. Oh, Troy I miss you.

On the way to my house the only thing that was on my mind was Troy. I know we don't always have to spend everyday together but I do. I'm sorry if I'm being a baby about it, but I miss him terribly.

I got out of the car and walked over the grass and to the front door. I never thought that our house was this big maybe because I haven't seen it for a long time. My mom and I walked in, I heard a big loud thump behind me, and it was just my mom putting my big heavy bag on the floor. "Home, sweet home Gabi." She laughed.

And the second most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my life came over me. I've never felt so utterly and lost. _Home_, I'm home. Why does that sound like a lie? I was born in Boston but I was raised in New York. I'm a city girl but I got use to the town part. I walked up the stairs, I do remember where my room use to be but 

when I went in it felt so empty. I placed down everything on my bed and walked in the balcony.

I told Troy where I live and I hope he comes by tonight. Oh I wish he had a phone so I could tell him I miss him so much. But sadly we only see each other at the hospital and I would ask Sharpay or one of the kids to tell him I wanted to see him. It didn't bother him and he was happy to see me. I asked him if I was annoying him he said I wasn't. I smiled when I heard that. God I have to stop thinking about him just until I get settled in.

I hope me and him are okay, I could still be with him even if it means I have to lie to mom.

Troy, I miss you. I really do.

Troy's P.O.V

It's been two weeks I haven't seen Gabriella. It's been torture and I miss her so much. But we're over, she probably moved on. I bet she already found a new guy, man that guy is lucky. I would do anything to bring her back in my arms.

I still have been using, I can't stop though. I keep telling myself to quit or throw it out. But I need it. I'm addicted. I'm obsessed. I'm poisoned.

I made about more than 3,000 the past two weeks. I don't know how fast the stash was being bought. But to tell you it was fast. Every night I sold about 5 packs or more.

Gabriella has been on my mind every night and day. I swear I'm going to kill myself if I don't see her tonight. But she's at home, I went to the hospital and Andrew told me she left.

She's my other addiction, she's my air, my soul, I can't breath without her. I'm suffocating.

No one's P.O.V

A/N: I was listening to the song 'No air' and since this is high school musical I'm going to put in a song. I might put more songs in the next chapters but only if you want me to, review if you do. Gabriella's voice will be italic and troy will be italic but underlined. both of them will be bold on italic

Troy walked down the street with his hood on, his hands in his pockets, and Gabriella in his mind. He sat down on the bench where the bus stop was. He needed to see her, but no money for the bus means walking all the way from The Smiths to the other side of town.

He sighed and got up.

Gabriella sat in her room looking out the window. Troy was on her mind and thinking of they were okay. But she had a feeling they weren't and she wants to see him.

She sighed and sat up.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh._

Troy walked down on the sidewalk. He stopped and looked back and forth to see if cars were coming.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Gabriella walked out her in room and on the balcony. She watched the lights go on and off. There was a party three houses away from her. She watched the people act crazy, she slightly laughed as someone pushed one person and the person fell in the pool.

_But how_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's just so hard for me to breathe._

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon be without me?**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**No air air, no air air**_

_**No air air, no air air**_

Troy walked by a jewelry store, he dug into his pockets and took out the 5 hundred he hand in his pocket. The rest of the money was back at his place._  
_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

He walked in the store and looked at the jewelry.

Gabriella sat on her bed, with a picture her and Troy took. They were on the bed and Troy kissed her cheek and Gabriella was sticking out her tongue.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

Troy came out from the store and began to walk. Gabriella was lying in her bed.

**_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_**

Troy was just outside her house; Troy knew she had a balcony. She told him where her room is. She told him just incase she needed him. Troy had a feeling she did.

_**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air**_

**No more**

**No air**

**Baby**

**There's no air, no air**

**Hey, oOoOo**

**Oooooooooooooh**

Troy climbed on the ladder that had flowers on it. Troy saw Gabriella on her bed. Troy walked over to the door and he turned the knob. It wasn't lock so he went in. Gabriella heard the noise and got out of bed and stared at Troy. He stared back and both took steps towards each other. They held each other by the forearms and their foreheads were touching.

_**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
Gabriella  
(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)**_

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry." He kissed her and she cupped his face. They slowly pulled away and both looked deep into their eyes.

_  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_

Gabriella turned around and Troy faced her back. Troy hugged her tight from behind and kissed her neck. Gabriella had her hands around his arms.

_**  
Got me out here in the water so deep**_

**Tell me how you gonna be without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

_**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,**_

**No air**

"I know I can't compete with the other guy, but I'll do whatever I can to get us to be together again."

"What guy? Troy what are you talking about?" she asked turning around and facing him.

"The guy your mom introduced you to."

"Troy there's no guy, I'm not with anyone else but you." She cupped his face.

Troy hugged her tight and kissed her. It turned into a make-out session. They both walked over to her bed and Troy layed her down on the bed gently. "Where's your mom?"

"Out, she won't be back till tomorrow evening." Troy began to kiss her neck. "Troy?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Is it good? is it bad? Tell Me!! REIVEW PLEASE!!


	11. Chapter 11

New Chapter!! I do not own high school musical!

* * *

Troy woke up to see that he wasn't in his bed. He felt heat beside him; he looked to the side and smiled. He moved her hair away from her neck and gave her long kisses on each stop. Gabriella giggled at his touch. His thoughts about last night came rushing to his head and he smiled. Gabriella was naked under the sheets. Troy pulled her tighter to his body. Gabriella kissed his bare chest. They stayed there with a comfortable silence. "Did you have fun last night?" he smiled.

She smiled ear to ear and blushed. "Yes!"

"Good, it's only for you." Gabriella hit his chest playfully. "Hey, it's true."

"Mmhmm." She said in disbelief but she knew he's giving his word. "What time is it?"

"9:30"

"Night or day."

"Day."

Gabriella groaned and moved on her side. She pulled the blanket and covered herself. Troy's smile faded as he remembered last night. He sat up and threw his clothes on Gabriella sat up and watched him pace around her room. "Troy, what's wrong?" she got of bed and began to put on her clothes. She got her bra undies and sweat pants on. She looked up at Troy who was still pacing. She walked up to him and stopped him by grabbing both his arms. "Troy, what's wrong?"

"I was suppose to go to Matt's last night" he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"You can tell him that you forgot."

"No it's not like that, Gabi, it doesn't go like that if you miss one meeting _one _single meeting, Matt hurts."

"Like, he will hurt you."

"No," he shook his head. "But he hurts the person I love and some guys in town told him about you. That's why I'm really freaking out right now. I can't let you get hurt." Gabriella hugged him; she was terrified not only about herself but Troy. Troy was ashamed of what he brought to Gabriella.

What he brought? Oh yea it's in his pocket. He let go of her and grabbed his sweater. He took out a box it was white and square. He walked over to her and took her hand and put it in her palm. "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see." She opened it and gasped. She smiled and looked at him speechless. "I was walking down the street and I was thinking about you and I saw this in the window, so do you like it?"

"I love it, Troy." She hugged and kissed him. She took out the jewelry, it was a diamond heart necklace and it had a TxG in the center. "But how did you get the T and the G in there?"

"Well, the jewelry store is called Tim and George's diamond store." They both laughed. "The store manager was surprised I was even buying it since I was the only one who bought it ever since they opened the store, but he understood when I told him our names."

They both laughed again, Gabriella turned around and Troy put it on her. She turned around and faced him, he smiled and it looked good on her. His smile faded and he remembered about Matt. Gabriella looked up at him and he took her hand. Troy embraced her and rubbed her back up and down. "I promise I won't let him hurt you, I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Troy don't say that, nothing is going to happen as long as we stick together." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"But what about your mom?"

"I don't care what she'll do, I'll move in your apartment if I have to."

"Are you sure you rather live in my place when you have this big gigantic house you're living in now?" He let go of her and walked around her room. "I'm mean, c'mon look at this room. It's the size of my apartment."

"It doesn't matter, I have you."

Troy looked back at her and walked over to her bed. He fell flat on his back and rubbed his face. "It's not always going to be you and me, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you and all but someday we might get in this big stupid fight about something and we might break up and see other people, it happens to everyone like your parents. And like my parents."

"But aren't your parents still together?"

"Not really, my mother is only staying for his money. They signed the divorce papers while I was still living with them." She sat beside him and fell on her back. "Like I was saying, Gabi, we might not forever be together."

She sat up and walked a few feet away from the bed where he was. "Don't say that Troy, please don't."

"What, its true Gabi. You might move, or I might go back to jail."

"TROY!!" She yelled for him to stop.

"What?" his dull blue eyes looking at her, his pale and wan skin gazing over hers, his strong but weak body facing her. Gabriella wasn't sure if he was going to get better. But what he's talking about now is putting a lot of pressure towards her. She bit her lip and held her hands. Troy looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Troy, I can't think about what might happen in the future and what you're saying now is scaring me. All this past two weeks, I missed you every second and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Troy I love you; I'm _in _love with you." Troy hugged her again; he smiled and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We've been doing this to many times already."

"What?"

"Making up, first we're over then we're not and then we're over and back together when will this ever end?" he said being enthusiastic.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." He said as if he knew he was and making a joke about it.

Hours had past, Gabriella and Troy spent the whole afternoon watching movies and Gabriella showed the Notebook him. Troy actually cried in the last part of the movie. Gabriella couldn't stop laughing but who can blame him it was a very sad part. Gabriella was even crying herself but for Troy it was priceless to see tears in his eyes. Gabriella has seen men cry; she saw them in the hospital, they weren't afraid to cry.

Troy left her house just when Gabriella's mother came back. He went back to The Smiths. He was worried about Gabriella but he had to see him. To straight things out, but he knows Matt he won't go for it.

Troy walked in the building and up the stairs. He opened the room to Matt's office. Out of nowhere he was grabbed and pinned on the big desk. Matt walked in from the next room. "Bolton you've finally came back, huh?"

"Listen Matt I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt Gabi."

"So that's her name, don't worry I won't hurt her." Troy sighed in relief. "I'm just going to watch her mother suffer."

"What don't you hurt her, I'll do it myself don't hurt anyone."

"It's okay, I'll think I'll let my best seller be, I heard you and Gabriella broke up because of her and I hate my best buds to be in heartbreak." Troy was pulled towards Matt and he was facing him. Matt took out his knife and put his finger on the tip. Troy just watched him.

"Matt, don't hurt her none of her family."

"Okay fine." He sighed. Then felt a shearing pain on his side. He looked down and saw the knife plunged in side. "If you don't let me hurt anyone, I hurt you."

Troy nodded and the knife was taking out. He was let go and dragged in the other room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting my best seller die." He smiled. Troy's eyes went heavy and he blacked out.

The next thing he knew he was in bed, he's shirt wasn't on and a bandage was there where the knife stabbed him. He went to sit up and he whimpered at the pain. He weakly got out of bed and held his side with his hand. He walked in the other room to see a paper bag on the table. He walked over and opened it. Inside there was at least 10 grams of coke and pot. There was a note on the side. It said: 'Sell these by tonight or your girl gets hurt.'

"Fuck!" He yelled out and whimpered at the pain.

At Gabriella's, she was sleeping in her bed, with a white tank top and sweat pants. She had tears coming down her cheek. She woke up and screamed. She screamed and screamed as her mom came in the room.

"Gabriella what's wrong?"

"He's here, get him away!!" She cried out. She started to move her arms and legs on the bed and screamed. "Get him away from me.

"Who Gabi?"

"Him."She stopped screaming and stopped shaking. Her mom grabbed her and held her tight in her arms. "I want my baby back."

"What?"

"I want my baby back ……the one you killed." She growled and pushed her mom away. She ran outside the room and down the stairs.

"Gabriella!!" Her mother yelled out to her.

Gabriella ran out the door. It was raining outside. She was pouring wet by the time she made it to the sidewalk. She ran faster when her mom came out the door. She ran down the street.

Troy walked in the shower. He hissed at the water running down the bandage and on his wound. The water running down his wan body, he heard banging on the door. He stopped the water and stepped on the cold tiles. He grabbed his jeans and boxers and put them on. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw Gabriella soaking wet and her arms around her waist. "Brie what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Her eyes fell back and she was about to fall. He caught her just when she was about to fall. He carried her in the room and held her close.

"Gabriella, wake up." Her eyes slightly opened. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You scared me."

"Sorry." She weakly smiled. She moved and he hissed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She sat up and saw the bandage.

"What has he done to you?" She covered her mouth with her hand. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

"You didn't do anything, it's my fault."

Gabriella hugged him. Troy kissed, she deepened the kiss. Troy pushed her down on the bed. "Troy your hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." His hand went under her shirt and took it off.

__

**No Graphics, Sorry!**

Is it okay? is it bad? Review!! Please!!


	12. Chapter 12

New Chapter! i do not own high school musical! i only own the summary!

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next day; she felt cold air down her back. She turned around and saw Troy wasn't there. She got up, she got dressed and walked in the other room. She walked in the wash room; there he was sitting beside the toilet with a spoon and needle beside him. Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand and bent down beside him. She shook him and he woke up with red eyes. "Troy, what are you doing, you're injured?"

"Gabi." she grabbed the needle and threw it down the toilet. "Gabi don't!" She pressed down the lever and toilet flushed. Troy grabbed her but it was too late. "Brie, what the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled at her.

"What are you doing?!" she shot back. "Troy, you fucken just got stabbed and your using!!"

"Brie, I need it!!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do Brie I just needed it for one night that's it, I promise I'm done I'm quitting."

"No, I don't know if I should believe that Troy I can't loose you, do you know what it will do to us?!" He stared at her with his dull grey blue eyes. He looked down at the toilet and then back at her.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He touched her arm and hugged her tight. Gabriella felt something behind his back; she turned him around and saw a package in between his pants and back. She grabbed it and walked in the other room. Troy ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Troy, let go of me!"

"Brie, give it to me."

"No!" She yelled out as she struggled in his grasp. She accidently hit his side where the wound was. He yelled out in pain and dropped her. She looked back at him. "Troy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."He walked over to the couch. Gabriella saw the blood coming out more. He lay down on the couch and she bent down on her knees beside him. "Troy."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out!" he half yelled.

"Troy I'm so"

"Get the fuck out of here!!" He yelled cutting her off. She fell down on her hands backwards. Tears formed her eyes and he looked at her. "Brie, I'm sorry I" before he said anything else she ran. She ran out the door and slammed it. Troy groaned. "Damn it Troy, stop doing this to yourself!" He yelled at himself. He heard the door open again. "Brie?" He asked hopefully. The footsteps stopped. "Brie, I'm sorry," Nothing. "I know I shouldn't be taking drugs but I told you before I can't stop you would know if you were me." He waited for an answer. "Brie, baby?" He waited again. "Brie, please talk to me…. I love you."

A man walked in from the other room. It was James. "Well, _Baby _that was so touching I love you too let's have make-up sex" He said in high pitched voice. Troy grabbed a pop can and threw it at him. He laughed and buried his voice in his arms. James walked towards him and sat on the coffee table. "So who's this Brie you were talking about?"

"Her names Gabriella she's my girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"I was using last night and she saw me in the washroom blacked out and she threw the stash away, I promised her I would quit before and we got in this fight and I yelled at her to get out."

"You fucken asshole" He looked at Troy and shook his head. "You know my girl left me because of me using, I promised lots of times I would stop and every time I did I would use. Till one night she left and she never came back, I found out later 

she found another man he's filthy rich and she had her first child with him, the worst part is the baby doesn't even fucken look like him."

"What'd the guy do?"

"Nothing that's what he did, he kept it and she called one night, it was 5 months ago and she said it was mine."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I didn't want it, she left when she was two months pregnant and she knew about it but she didn't tell me." He said pissed off and lighting the cigarette. "Why would I want the kid when it has a better father, I'm nothing but just a fucken hobo living in the streets with no money and no food."

"I'm sorry man." He sat up and slightly hissed at the pain. "You can stay here if you want?"

"You, sure?" Troy nodded. "You know Troy, you got to stop, if you keep using you'll loose her trust then you'll loose her."

"I know, I want to but-"

"No, 'buts' Troy, you _have _to stop using." He warned him, Troy nodded and laid down on his back and sighed. Troy rubbed his face and James walked out of the room and in the kitchen. "You got something to eat?"

"Nope, I'm broke I got nothing."

"Damn." He mumbled. "Got some money?"

"Yea, buy something for me."

"Okay." Troy walked in the room and walked out and gave the cash to James. James closed the door on the way out; Troy sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

He got up and walked in the room. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and grabbed the paper bag. They were two more packages in there; he grabbed them and went in the washroom. He threw them in the toilet and pushed the lever, and bye-bye went the bags. He grabbed his polo shirt and sweater. He put them on and closed the door on his way out. He walked down the stairs and out of the building. He walked down the ally, and turned around the corner.

He made it to the place he wanted to go, he walked in the building and up the stairs. He slowly opened the door and in the office. "Ah, Bolton you've finally come." He walked up to the desk and Matt waited for the money. Troy grabbed the money out of his back pocket and threw it at Matt. Matt took the elastic off the money and counted it. He looked at Troy and sighed. "Not enough, Troy."

"Whatever." He turned to leave but the big buff guy blocked his way. Troy turned around and faced Matt.

"Troy, you know how I hate people talking to me like that." He said in a strangely calm voice. "For tonight I need you to sell double, if you don't bring more money you know what's going to happen." He smirked.

"Yes, I know Matt." One guy threw the bag at Troy; Troy turned around and walked out of the room.

Back in the room, Matt sat there as he listened to the footsteps walking down the stairs. He turned to his men and smiled. "Tonight when he comes back I need you to bring his girl that will make him do his job right, and if he doesn't …..Kill the girl."

The men nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

Gabriella sat down on her bed, crying. Troy had yelled at her before but not with that much anger. She lay down on her bed and pulled her legs close to her chest. Her eyes became heavy; her tears fell off her cheek and on the bed. Her hair fell down on her face and she drifted off.

The next thing she knew she woke up. She sat up and looked down at her digital clock. It was 7:15 in the evening she woke up at 3:20 this afternoon. She got out of bed and walked in the washroom. She heard footsteps outside her bedroom door, '_Mom came home early' _she thought. She opened her cabinet and took out her prescription pills. She took two out and grabbed the glass beside the sink. She put them in her mouth she drank the water and swallowed. She closed the cabinet and saw a man behind her. Next thing she knew everything went black.

* * *

Review please!! i think this one is boring well i was busy and tired so yea.


	13. Chapter 13

Hardly anything will happen in this one! NEW CHAPTER!! i do not own high school musical just the summary.!

* * *

Troy walked down the street. He only had one more pack and that's it everything is gone. Gone. Troy never thought of it but that's actually his favorite word right now. Troy loved getting the money when he first started the business and he would use when Matt gave extra. He loved the feeling the first time he used. But today everything is left alone, nothing was there anymore. The feeling, the glory, but now ….nothing.

All he wants right now is to be out of the business. Maybe try to go back to school. No, they wouldn't want him back. He would be a senior today. Try to get another job, maybe move out of town. But moving would mean leaving Gabriella and he doesn't want that. But staying here could put her at risk, Matt may hurt her or worst kill her. Troy would give her life to her and he hates himself yelling at her. He might have got it from his Father, the yelling, and the anger that builds up inside. He remembers his father beating his mother, but Troy would never hurt Gabriella. And if he did he wouldn't forgive himself. He doesn't remember how his mother use to be like. He knows a little, he remembers her mom use to take care of him and she would protect him from his dad.

His mother might not had changed at all, his mom cared about him. Maybe it was just him that changed, he forgot all about his mom. His mom did nothing, she had never hit him. She would yell at him but not about the stupid things his dad said but the things that mattered most.

He admits he still loves his parents no matter how much they would yell or use him. He could tell how worried his father was when they were at the hotel, and the hitting might just have scared him about losing his son. But Troy knows that his father hitting him was that he was angry and couldn't control his temper. Troy knows how it feels but hitting wouldn't be the right way to do it. His mother didn't change but when drugs came in the picture everything else around her changed and her did too. But Troy knew deep down that his mom was still the same.

He grabbed something in his pocket; it was a necklace Troy took from his mom. It was a cross and it was wooden. His mom loved this cross and Troy felt ashamed he took it. But taking it with him was reminding him about his mom.

He quietly broke the frown on his face and made a small smile which was hard for anyone to see. He just reminded himself that there are two special people in the whole world he would give anything no _everything_ to. His mom and Gabriella, his two special girls. Well woman to be exact.

He stopped around the corner and looked around. He saw some group of teenagers walking towards him. He stopped and waiting from them to reach him. "Got any?"

"Just one." One teen grabbed the money out of his pocket and gave the money to Troy; he grabbed the pack in his front pocket and looked around to see if anyone was there. They both traded, everything was going well until they heard sirens. The teenagers started to panic as Troy just walked in the dark alleyway. He looked back and hid behind a dark corner. He looked back at the teenagers. He saw one kid who looked like he was just about 12 or 11. All the other teens left and the kid was just standing there scared as Troy heard the sirens get closer. He groaned and ran to the kid. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in a corner. He held the kid by the arm and had his hand on his mouth so the kid wouldn't make a sound. Troy heard a car stop and he went behind the dumpster. He saw a police man flashing his flash light in the alley and walking closer to the dark corner. Troy notice that there was a big hole and the kid looked like he would fit in it.

"Get in there." He whispered. The kid obeyed and Troy looked up from the dumpster. The police man was getting closer Troy closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't get caught. He saw in the corner of his eye the man passed by, Troy saw the gun in his hand. He heard rustling and looked at the kid who was making the noise. The man turned and flashed the light at Troy.

"Troy Bolton, you still not quitting the business after I got you in jail for it."

"Nope, I guess it's the only thing I'm good at." He got up and ran. The man ran after him. Troy looked back and to see he was following and sighed in relief that the man didn't notice the kid. Troy ran around the corner and into another alley. The man ran past him and Troy smiled.

Troy put his hood on, and walked the other way. He saw the kid ran across the street and smiled. He continued to walk down the street and to the place. He entered the building and up the stairs.

He entered the office and walked up the Matt from behind the desk. Matt looked at him and tilted his head. Troy held out his hands and shrugged. Matt smirked and held out his hand. Troy took out the money from his pocket and gave it to him. Matt counted and looked at him then at his men. He smirked and looked back at Troy. "Good but not enough."

Troy's smile dropped and gritted his teeth. "I sold everything and I have the money and it's no good?!" He snarled angrily.

Matt looked up at him and waved his men. Two guys went in the back room while Matt talked. "Bolton, you must be forgetting how I hate people talking to me like that."

"Then you must be furious because I had enough of this, I'm quitting you can find another guy you can toy with." He growled slightly. He saw in the corner of his eye a small brunette. He looked at the direction and his eyes widened. "Brie." He whispered.

"If you're quitting then you're risking your girlfriend's life."

"Matt let her go and I'll continue going on with the business just don't do anything."

"It's too late, Bolton." He waved at his men and one guy walked up to Troy and pointed the gun and his forehead.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. Troy stood there quiet and watched Gabriella struggle in the man's grasp. He could see, she was frightened and she still wasn't use to being touched.

Troy knew it was going to end tonight and lives will be taken but he can't let Gabriella get hurt, it's a risk he'll take.

* * *

OU... CLIFFY!! REVIEW PLEASE!! THERE WILL ONLY BE A TWO OR ONE MORE CHAPTER!! so thank you all of you who reads my story and reviews thank you! love you all. Review please!


	14. The End

This is the LAST CHAPTER!! I'm sorry everyone it's ending! i do not own high school musical

* * *

Troy stood there frozen, as the gun was pointed at him, Gabriella's tears streamed down her face. Matt just watched in enjoyment, the others just watched. "Any final words you want to say to your boyfriend before he's gone?" asked Matt to Gabriella in a low chuckle.

Gabriella closed her eyes and bit her lip. She opened them and grinned weakly. "I love you."

He smiled weakly, he just wanted to go over to her and keep her away from everything. He brought this to her and he's going to get her out of it. "Don't say your goodbye's, Brie I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled as Matt looked over to Troy confused. Out of nowhere a gun shot was fired, Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy standing there healthy like nothing even touched. Then the man standing in front of him dropped on the floor and Gabriella saw the gun in Troy's hand.

Every one moved and Matt stood up and grabbed his gun out of his pocket. Troy ran over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her in another room as the men chased them. Both ran behind the corner and Troy held Gabriella close. They heard the footsteps stomping around in the room; Gabriella made a slight noise which attracted the attention. The footsteps came closer to them as Troy and Gabriella quietly ran to the other side. Troy held on Gabriella by the waist as they both ran down the stairs. They heard the footsteps running from the back, as if a stampede came towards them. Troy looked back as one of the guys stopped and aimed the gun. Troy pulled her by the arm and they both ran to the other side of the building.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw that they were loosing them. Gabriella was a fast runner and she seemed to be loosing Troy behind. She grabbed his hand and they both ran. Troy's lungs were starting to give up, his chest tightened. Gabriella noticed and they ran to a room, he held on his chest trying to catch his breath. Gabriella pulled him in a hug and he held her tighter. "Gabi, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." They heard the running from the other side of the room and Troy held her tighter as he grabbed the gun from his back pocket. The running faded and they both sighed in relief.

"Gabi, I need you to run and get the cops."

"What, I'm not leaving you."

"Brie, I can't risk you getting hurt you have to leave."

"Troy." She whispered as the tears formed her eyes he pulled her in a hug and she cried in his arms.

"If I don't come out of this building tonight I need you to remember I love you and that I will never forget you."

"Troy, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Gabi." He kissed her one last time before he tried to let go of her, she held him tighter and kissed his neck. Troy's eyes began to burn and he knew this will be the last time he'll see her. Troy pulled out of her arms and began to walk backwards with Gabriella crying. "I love you."

"I love you too." She croaked behind her tears. With that he disappeared behind the door. She inhaled deeply and looked behind her and saw a window. She ran over to it and opened it. She looked down and saw that it wasn't a high jump.

* * *

Troy walked down the hall with the gun in his hands. He could smell the gun powder as he continued to walk. Gabriella's smile, eyes, her face drowned his thoughts.

He shook his head as his eyes began to burn. Troy ran down the stairs and heard a gunshot fire behind him; he looked over his shoulder and saw Matt. He turned around and faced him. Matt walked a few steps towards him. "Bolton, you should be ashamed getting your girlfriend into this and your Mother."

"What?"

"I found your mother she's a wonderful lady, your father was out so I thought I could have some fun while the hours past." He smiled evilly, Troy gritted hit teeth as the anger boiled up inside. "Too bad she only lasted for a few hours; her last breath was actually heartbreaking."

His eyed widened, the burn in his eyes worsened. "You fucken asshole!" He yelled out as his voice cracked.

"Aw, little Bolton is going to cry." He mimicked. "How about we make this a bit interesting, man on man no guns, just hands."

"Deal." They both dropped the guns on the floor, Troy and Matt walked towards each other. Troy stood there with his fist clenched and his jaw tightened. Out of nowhere a punch came right at him, Troy lost his balance and quickly recovered. He wiped the blood from his lip and threw a punch at Matt.

Both threw their fists at each other, Matt rapidly hit Troy in the stomach which made his wound get worse. Troy grabbed him by the waist and threw him down on the floor. Matt got up quickly and ran towards Troy. Troy dodged his attempt. Troy held his side as he felt wet and blood dripped on the floor. Troy hit him again and again. Matt was getting bruised and Troy as well. Matt fell down on the ground as Troy hit him once again. He pinned him on the ground and rapidly hit his face. Tears fell down his face as he continued. He hated him. He hated what he had done; he would never forgive him for murdering his mother and hurting Gabriella. Matt's eyes were getting swollen and his lip was cut. Matt looked on the side as the gun was just a few feet away. Troy stopped and Matt looked like he blacked out. He looked pretty bad; Troy got off of him and got on his feet. He turned around and walked away.

Matt crawled over to the gun and Troy was still walking, he stopped in front of the gun and grabbed it. "Hey, Bolton?" Troy heard a raspy voice behind him, he turned around and saw Matt standing with a gun in his hands.

The next thing he knew he felt a burning pain in his side. The same side he got stabbed. He almost lost his balance as he looked up Matt was smiling. Troy grabbed the gun from his pocket and shot Matt. Matt's smile faded as he looked down and saw blood coming out. He looked up at Troy one last time before he dropped down on the ground.

Troy watched him as he fell. He heard sirens from outside. He turned around and limped to the exit.

* * *

It's been minutes and Gabriella lay in her room, her legs to her chest as she felt the burning pain in her chest. The pain she knew would never go away. The pain she remembered a long time ago. The suffering she went through is happening again but this time she might loose Troy.

Her mom was in the other room, watching the news that happened awhile ago. Eliza heard the doorbell ring. She got up and turned the knob and opened the door. "Troy?"

"Can I see her?"

"No, I told you before she doesn't want to see you."

"Please I really need to see her." His voice soothed his eyes very low and his hand to his side. The gun hid inside his sweater. Blood dripping on the floor. Eliza grabbed the door and went to close. "Let me see her!" He yelled and hissed at the pain. He grabbed the gun and held it. Eliza gasped and backed away, Troy held it up to her and she took it. He walked past her and up the stairs. Eliza watched him and stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

Troy walked up to her to room. He opened the door slowly and walked in her room. She saw Gabriella in her bed and he heard whimpers and sniffing. He quietly walked towards her bed and stopped beside her. Gabriella noticed someone behind her and jumped up. She threw her arms around him as he slightly yelled at the pain. Gabriella noticed the wound on his side, Troy sat down on the bed and laid down, Gabriella laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest. She listened at his breaths every time was getting shorter. She knew it was going to be too late. "Troy, don't leave me."

He turned his face and looked at her. "I'm not, I'll be here …forever." He touched where her heart is. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe as the pain grew. "Troy."

"No matter how much life will try to break you in the future remember you'll make it, you're going to get stronger and stronger, and as I leave remember I love you." He breathed out and he caressed her cheek. "I'm going to be with you forever, Gabi, I'll never leave your side. Even though you might not see me I'll still be here I promise." He grabbed something in his pocket. And gave it to her. "This was my moms, I want you to have it, I'll miss you a lot but I'll get to see my mom it's hard to choose. But it's getting harder to breathe now I guess I have no choice."

She nodded through her tears. His eyes getting heavier, his chest getting lower. "You found me, Troy." He smiled weakly and his chest stopped, he went limp. Nothing was moving. "You found me." She whispered. She cried in his arms.

_**Five years later.**_

_Dear, Diary_

_Today is my 21'st birthday. I wonder what my friends got me? Hmm? It's kind of sad though, Troy Bolton my first boyfriend my first love isn't here. I wonder what he's doing up there? I read this thing that said when you take a picture it's like you're taking a picture for someone you love that he or she is not here, like a death or he or she is thousands miles away and when you take a picture it's like your taking a picture for them but for me I'm writing, I'm going to write for Troy._

_Dear, Troy_

_It's been five years since I've seen you. It's along time I know. But I know your still here, you promised. Life is going great, I met a guy probably you wouldn't want to know that, you might get jealous and you might haunt his ass. Haha…. I miss you a lot. I even have dreams of you; I wish you were still here everyday. But I know you would want me to move on and get married and have kids and all that stuff, but I don't need that and I know you've seen her, she's beautiful. Her name is Sadie, I found out that was your mom's name. I still have that necklace you gave me, both of them. I gave one to Sadie she loves it, I told her about you she said she __misses you and she see's you in her dreams and that you promised you would take care of her. I could tell she already loves you like I do._

_I have to go now; I still have to unpack my stuff._

_I love you, Brie._

**The End.**

* * *

I don't think this will need a Sequel.

Omygod it's already over... i would like to thank everyone who read my story i love you all. REVIEW PLEASE!! and i hope you read another story of mine, i might write one of Four Brothers or another one of High School Musical i don't know.. well please review and tell me if it's good.


End file.
